The invention concerns a composition and a method for treating glaucoma in a host having this condition.
It is known that the most used preparations in the treatment of glaucoma are pylocarpine, epinephrine and timolol. However along with their good therapeutic effect these preparations exhibit many side effects. For example pylocaprine provokes myosis, spasm of muscles around the eye, hyperemia of conjunctivate, and allergic reactions in the eye. (Okeda, A. et al -Duodecim, 95, 1979, p. 11-15, and Schiffer, H. -Merck Sharp Dohme Intern., 1978, p. 49-52) Epinephrine has a slight and momentary effect on the intraocular pressure and provokes tachicardia, midriasis, hyperemia. (Katz, I. -Ann. Phthalmol., 10 m 1978, p. 847-850, and Leydhecker, W. -Klin. Monatsblatt der Augenheilkunde, 171, 1977, p. 538-547) Timolol in local administration causes several side effects including bradicardia, hypotension and bronchospasm, in particular, in the case of persons suffering from asthma and bronchitis, central nervous system depression and sedation. (Arrata, M. -Ocular pharmacology of timolol drops, London Acad. Press 1980; Katz, I. -Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci., 15, 1976, p. 489-492; Kosman, M. -JAMA, 241, 1979, p. 2301-2303, and Zimmermann, T. -Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci., 16, 1977, p. 687-688) These side effects limit its use in medicine.